


tamaki yotsuba's foolproof plan to procrastinate (with a bonus)

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: “Iorin-sensei,” Tamaki interrupts with a raise of his hand, “I have a question.”“What is it, Yotsuba-san?” Iori looks up from the textbook, and looks over at his friend expectantly.“When do I get to kiss you?”---In which Tamaki is absolutely terrible at staying on task.





	tamaki yotsuba's foolproof plan to procrastinate (with a bonus)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i started writing this like back in feb and i just now finished it? ridiculous 
> 
> either way enjoy i love these idiots

Tamaki’s eyes wander from his notebook, first looking toward the window. From their cozy spot in the library, he notes the baseball team at practice under the sun. He watches them for a bit, and allows his chin to rest on the back of his hand. Despite it being noisy and a little chaotic, Tamaki starts to think that it's boring to watch them. But homework is more boring. He wants nothing more to go back home and play video games, but Iorin oh-so graciously told him that they needed to study in a proper environment. Otherwise Tamaki would be distracted by whatever on the dorms or he would be preoccupied with eating if they were to go to a cafe. (Iori was right.)

“Yotsuba-san, are you listening?” Iori brings Tamaki out of his thoughts. He has furrowed brows and eyes narrowed with annoyance. Tamaki fixates on the other's lips, which are pursed. Iori opens them, revealing his teeth.

Yeah, way too perfect. It's perfectly shiny and white. He's always perfect, isn't he? The so-called perfect high school honor student. He's attractive, kind, extremely smart, and it pisses Tamaki off. He's seen Iori at his worst, of course, when that pressure he puts on himself causes him to burst. Not to take a streak of sadism from Sou-chan, but it's cute.

“Yotsuba-san.” He repeats, his expression getting more scrunched up as he makes futile attempts to capture Tamaki’s attention.

Tamaki ignores him, still enraptured with his own thoughts as he mindlessly begins to balance his pencil atop his nose. This takes some work, for he tries to keep himself as still as possible. He laughs a little at his feat. So that’s possible after all, “Iorin, take a picture. Do it! Do it, I gotta show the rest!”

Iori groans loudly, but reluctantly obliges. “Fine, but can we _please_ get back to work after this, Yotsuba-san?” Tamaki grins, knowing that Iori literally can’t pretend to do it since the shutter sound goes off whenever someone takes a picture. That means Iori can’t finesse himself out of this one! It’s not like he would though, Iori may be clever, but he doesn’t play tricks. He stays still in anticipation for Iori’s phone to click. It makes the desired shutter sound, and Iori lowers his phone, “Now, are you happy?”

“The happiest.” Tamaki confirms curtly, but he continues to try to keep the pencil balanced on his nose. Just to see how much longer he can maintain it. Also, he’s not sure how much longer can he take of staring at Iori without getting this weird feeling in his chest. Oh, and he doesn’t want to study. At all. It’s boring.

Iori squints at Tamaki’s continued procrastination, and stands up abruptly from his seat. He moves his hand swiftly to snatch the pencil off his nose. Placing it right back on the table, he then places his hands on top to use as support. He leans forward, right in front of Tamaki’s face. With narrowed eyes, his voice turns cold, “Stop fooling around, Yotsuba-san. Do you know the reason we’re here? We're here to make sure you do well on your tests.” He sighs, shaking his head. “Honestly, what happened? You were paying attention earlier, but now…”

Tamaki parts his lips, eyes fixating entirely on something else. He then bites his lips, looking conflicted. Slowly, he raises a finger to gesture at his own mouth. “Hey, Iorin, can I kiss you?”

“H-Huh?” Iori stammers, his face reddening from Tamaki’s sudden request. Tamaki, despite himself, smirks at this. He must think he's joking around, huh, but it's not like he's making it any easier for him to realize. “Y-Yotsuba-san, that has nothing to do with studying! Are you even listening?”

“Huh, you're the one that's not listening to me. Answer me!” Tamaki insists, his lips forming a pout to which Iori shakes his head at, albeit with incredibly flushed cheeks. “You know, it's all your fault, Iorin. The least you can do is take responsibility.”

“My fault for what?” Iori raises his voice, “and no, why would you k-kiss me..?”

“I-I dunno, I just felt like it!” Tamaki exclaims vaguely in response, his voice being so loud that it causes the librarian to approach the two of them. She stares at the both of them with a reproachful expression, and she taps on the clipboard in her hand.

“I have to ask you two to leave the library. You are causing a disturbance.” She glares at them, but fixes particularly on Iori, “Izumi-kun, I didn’t expect this sort of behavior from you.”

“I apologize deeply for the ordeal, we will be careful not to be loud in the future.” Iori tries to smooth it out, hoping to somehow find a way to stay in the library. They really can’t afford to find another place to study.

“If this happens again, you’re not allowed to set foot in here again. Got that?” She shakes her head, “go home, understand?”

“I-- _We_ understand. Have a nice day,” Iori lets out a tiny sigh, but dips his head in respect. He nudges Tamaki to do the same, and the other reluctantly obliges. She shakes her head before heading back to her desk. The two of them exchange glances, with Iori looking frenzied as Tamaki’s face possesses a hint of relief. Iori’s gaze narrows, “Yotsuba-san, did you do that on purpose?”

Tamaki picks up his books from the table, indicating Iori to do the same. “Nah. I really do want to kiss you.” He frowns, “no good?”

Iori’s cheeks turn red, and he closes his eyes and shakes his head. “N-Not here.” He answers softly, eyes flickering back and forth as he seems to mull over this.

Tamaki’s frown turns into a smile, and he grabs Iori’s wrist. “Seriously? Let’s get out of here then. You're the best, Iorin!”

“You're strange, Yotsuba-san… you haven't even explained yourself.” Iori murmurs, but lets himself be dragged along with Tamaki, complying without much protest.

Tamaki pauses, glancing back over to Iori-- his cheeks are flushed, overwhelmed with embarrassment. Tamaki grins at this, and takes some pride in that he’s one of the only people who can see his friend flustered like this. WIthout thinking, Tamaki quips back, “do I need to explain myself? It’s simple, right? You’re an honor student, Iorin. You should at least get this.”

Iori keeps quiet, and it’s not until they’ve left the library that Iori responds. “I-It just doesn’t make sense. Yotsuba-san, you don’t kiss your friends. That’s should be reserved for someone you actually like… like a girlfriend-- well, relationships are naturally forbidden for us, so you shoul--”

Tamaki lowers his voice, and turns himself around to face Iori directly. “I’m being serious!” He exclaims, his own cheeks burning from the embarrassment of having to be the one saying it in the first place. He huffs, and raises a hand to gently flick the other on the forehead. “So hurry up and figure it out! Cuz if I kiss you now when you don’t get it, then it won’t mean anything.”

Iori looks taken aback by Tamaki’s actions, but sighs as he covers his face. “You’re… saying that you like me, right? More than a friend? And you want to date me?”

Tamaki grunts in response, somewhat affirming that’s the case, but also leaves it ambiguous. It’s not like he’s sure how he wants to define it either. “Iorin, can we go to your parent’s place?”

“Huh, again? You just want free food again, huh…” Iori frowns, but then his eyes widen and he protests, “wait! You’re totally avoiding the question!”

Tamaki sticks out his tongue, and then begins to tug Iori along. “I want all sorts of sweets when I get there, Iorin!”

“Yotsuba-san… you better not ask me to make miso soup for you again.” Iori sighs, deciding to drop the subject and go along with his antics as usual. “Remember that we are supposed to be _studying_ , okay?”

“Mhm…” Tamaki hums unhelpfully.

* * *

Tamaki excitedly pushes the doors of Fonte Chocolat open, and breathes in the aroma of delicious baked goods. Iori follows behind, an eyebrow raised in concern and a hints of red on his cheeks. Almost immediately, he darts straight for the display case of all the cakes. Ignoring Iori’s protests, he looks at all the desserts on display, and unconsciously his mouth starts to water at the sight.

Finally, the one working at the register finishes off the transaction with a prior customer, and walks over to attend to Tamaki. “Oh, Tamaki-kun! It’s been a while!” Tamaki glances up, identifying the kind voice as the Izumi brothers’ mother. His smile widens, and he stands up straight to greet her. “Mom!”

“Why are you calling her mom,” Iori grumbles as he catches up with Tamaki, “you should be kinder to your elders… and she’s _my_ mother.”

Iori’s mom giggles, and shakes her head. “Now, now, Iori. I think Tamaki-kun is close enough with us to be part of the family, right? He talks to your dad all the time!”

“You… text my dad on a daily basis?”

Tamaki grins smugly, “yeah! He’s super nice. He keeps asking me to come over. Even without you or Mikki, too.”

“What?” Iori questions, clearly flustered from learning about Tamaki’s apparent close relationship with his parents. “Mother, don’t spoil Yotsuba-san--”

“Can I try this cake? And this one, and also this one, and… Iorin, which one is your favorite?”

“I’m fond of the chiffon cake.” He answers automatically, earning a smirk from Tamaki. Iori narrows his gaze as soon as he realizes what he’s just revealed. “Yotsuba-san!”

Tamaki hums triumphantly, and glances back at the display case. He thinks to point out more, but Iori’s mother opens her mouth to speak.

“How about I choose for you? Of course I’ll get the ones you pointed out, too.” She suggests cheerfully, and quickly in response Tamaki nods. She gets to work by placing wax paper on top of the tray. She then carefully removes the cakes from the case and piles them onto the tray.

His eyes sparkle as he watches her stack each dessert on top, and forming some sort of tower. He won’t disappoint by not finishing. Luckily, he’s limited his intake to only a humble four puddings today, so he has plenty of room. When she’s done, she shoots Tamaki a smile and a knowing look. Tamaki greedily takes the tray from her, and spins around to find a seat in the bakery.

He again does all of this without warning Iori, leaving the other to hastily catch up with him. The two then pick an empty table near the back of the store, to Iori’s relief, and Tamaki excitedly sets down the tray. He reaches out for one of the cakes, but quickly Iori swats at his hand-- not so hard that he drops it, though.

“Hey!”

“We’re studying, Yotsuba-san.” Iori reprimands, sighing as he plops up his school bag on his legs. He unzips it, and retrieves the study materials from earlier. He shoots a glare at Tamaki to get his stuff out as well.

Reluctantly, Tamaki complies and grumbles as he opens his own bag. He takes out his notebook and pencil from earlier, and unceremoniously plops it next to the tray. Finding that deserving of a reward, Tamaki _gracefully_ (no, he isn’t graceful at all-- the opposite, really, judging by the disturbed look on Iori’s face) stuffs the slice of chocolate cake into his mouth.

Iori shakes his head at the scene, but cracks open their textbook and begins to review their lesson from during the school day.

* * *

“Iorin-sensei,” Tamaki interrupts with a raise of his hand, “I have a question.”

“What is it, Yotsuba-san?” Iori looks up from the textbook, and looks over at his friend expectantly.

“When do I get to kiss you?”

Iori turns an incredible shade of red. He fumes for a bit, averting his gaze from Tamaki and covering his mouth. After what seems to be a solid few minutes, Iori clears his throat and grabs a cake from Tamaki’s tray. “Don’t get the wrong idea, I am just helping you watch your calorie intake.” He mumbles quickly, as he begins to nibble on cake he selected-- a chiffon cake, as he mentioned being fond of earlier. “And…”

“It’s been so long since you promised we could!” Tamaki exclaims impatiently, pouting as he grabs another cream puff from the tray. “You get what my feelings are, right? That means we can k--”

“N-Not now!” Iori stammers, “we’re still technically in public… and my _parents_ can see us. L-Later when we get back to the dorms, then…”

Tamaki still grumbles in discontent, “that’s way too long.” He complains, but makes do with Iori’s standards, although he angrily crams the cream puff he held into his mouth. “We’re done reviewing, right?”

“I’m waiting for you to finish eating.”

Tamaki’s eyes widen in realization, and he sheepishly settles down.

Iori rolls his eyes at Tamaki’s sudden silence, shaking his head at his demeanor changing.

Tamaki takes a moment to express his annoyance at the other’s standoffishness, but then decides to increasingly speed up his consumption of the rest of his pile of baked goods.

* * *

During the lengthy commute back to the dorms, the two haven’t communicated much-- Tamaki had prattled on about his usual nonsense and also busied himself with playing on his phone. Iori, on the other hand, has only looked over and watched him play with a pensive expression on as if he was cogitating on something important. To be put simply, the two simply enjoyed each other’s presences on the way back instead of thinking about the to-be kiss.

Well, that’s what Tamaki assumes, and would’ve continued to believe in. However, after entering the dorms and greeting the other members present in the living room, Iori only continued on to his bedroom. Tamaki, although bewildered, follows him suit into his room-- he assumes this is fine, since Iori doesn’t voice any complaints. They stay silent until they’ve gone inside Iori’s room, to which Tamaki decides to make himself comfortable on his rug. Iori stands by the door, and soon locks the door so they can be left alone.

Iori then turns to him with an extremely resolute expression on his face. It looked like he was ready to make the decision of a lifetime-- _hold up, Iorin, it’s not like you’re accepting a death sentence head on!_ A bit startled by Iori’s intensity, Tamaki scrambles himself into a more acceptable sitting position.

“Yotsuba-san, I’m ready.”

His eyes brighten at Iori’s words, and he even laughs as it clicks. So Iori was trying to prepare himself the whole time. _He’s always so serious about everything_ , Tamaki thinks somewhat affectionately. “Finally! Geez, Iorin… okay, close your eyes.”

He does just that, and squeezes them shut tightly, and if Tamaki watches closely, he’s also trembling slightly in anticipation. A smile dances on Tamaki’s lips as he notices, and then gets up from his spot on the rug and walks quietly toward Iori. He leans in, and then closes his eyes as well, and then takes liberties by brushing Iori’s bangs out of the way. He then presses his lips against his forehead for a chaste moment.

As he draws back, Iori’s eyes flutter open with rose-dusted cheeks and a slight hint of disappointment in his gaze. “A-Ah, that’s all..? If you told me, then we could’ve just done that at the library…”

“Yeah,” Tamaki sighs as he rubs the back of his neck, “then Iorin went and made a huge fuss over everything. Now I know how Rikkun feels.”

“O-Oh, I see…” Iori sputters in response, obviously sheepish as he tries to look away. He sighs in some sort of relief, and his tension flies away as he eases up on his posture-- all the prior intensity gone in an instant.

Tamaki grins at this, and then quickly he closes their distance again. “Kidding,” he says cheekily as he swoops in and catches Iori on the lips by surprise. Satisfied with how he can sense Iori’s heart rate accelerating, he deepens the kiss. Iori returns with fervor, and soon they part to catch their breath.

“Oh.” He murmurs dumbfoundedly.

“Is that all you can say in response, Yotsuba-san? You--”

“I liked doing that,” Tamaki replies sincerely, “a whole lot. I would like to do that more. And other things, too.”

“Me… too…” Iori reciprocates with a shy smile on his face. “Idols shouldn’t date, though…”

Tamaki shrugs, “but we’re high school students first. Students can date.” He then breaks into a smirk, “and it’s not a problem if no one knows, right? It’s not like we’ll be doing anything different from what we already do.”

Considering that usually Tamaki and Iori tend to go to cafés, arcades, or the likes after school, and even had study dates… he’s pretty sure they already emulated a typical high school couple.

Iori seems completely shocked by this, “so that’s not normal for friends?”

“I don’t know, ask those dudes in our class what they do after school.” Tamaki suggests with a pout, “so you get it now, right? And?”

Iori nods, “well… I’d like to try it, Yotsuba-san. The dating thing.”

He brightens up at Iori’s response, “really? Then we can study this instead--”

“How funny, Yotsuba-san, our studies will always be our priority in these sessions.” Iori deadpans. “That’s what you wanted this whole time, right? Well, let’s do our best to study some more!” Iori says with false cheer in his voice, which causes Tamaki to scream in agony-- the scene almost akin to Nagi’s cries of despair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) for more uh, content? Lol. I love these boys.......
> 
>  
> 
> tamaio good


End file.
